


A Very Eager Reader

by TrackerKitsune



Series: FFXIV Write 2019 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Drabble, FFXIV Writing Challenge 2019, Multi, No Romance, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 12:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrackerKitsune/pseuds/TrackerKitsune
Summary: G'raha Tia proves to have a serious appetite for books when he's studying in Sharlayan.





	A Very Eager Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #1: Voracious

It's not often that such an eager student makes their way to Sharlayan, and even less often that it's a Seeker. G'raha Tia is mischievous and near wild when he arrives, free from his tribe for the first time and of all places to expect him to be, no one quite anticipates the top shelves of the library. It's a mystery how he even got up there when the ladder is across the other side of the vast room, which only increases his teachers' consternation to find him perched easily wherever he desires to reach - often with some of the oldest texts they have in hand.

Today, it's a thick tome on the 3rd and 4th Astral Eras that he has his head buried in when Y'mhitra is sent to find him. "G'raha…" She shakes her head, looking up from the ground. "Come down from there will you?"

His tail, dangling off the edge of the bookshelf, twitches back and forth in a bored motion of dismissal. "After this chapter," he mutters, clearly having found something very interesting in his constant search for answers on the Allagans. The arcanist shrugs, calling out her carbuncle and ordering it to nearly blow the entire book out of his hands. The archer ends up clutching the thing to his chest. His eyes are wide, ears pinned back, and his tail looks more like one of the janitor's dusters - complete with dust. "Are you trying to get me killed if this book gets damaged?!" He hisses at her, uncurling slowly as if expecting another gust of air. She smirks up at him, content that she now has his undivided attention.

"Pray remember that even the foremost scholars require food, drink and sleep, G'raha. It's dinner time," she reminds him almost sweetly, turning on her heel and swishing her tail as she leaves. The redhead scowls and returns to his book, grumbling under his breath. A grin slowly crosses his lips as a thought comes to him.

The next poor sod who gets sent to locate the Seeker goes back to their teachers swearing, because they find him up on the bookshelves with a basket full of snacks, drinks and a pillow and blanket. G’raha for his part gives the other student a playful grin and continues reading, picking a sandwich out the basket and nibbling at it absently. At that point they give up and leave him to devour his way through the library's collection. He’ll come down when he’s ready.


End file.
